


Delivery Boi

by MsMary_Mack



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Hermes Official Boi, Multi, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMary_Mack/pseuds/MsMary_Mack
Summary: "After he adjusted his satchel to smooth around his waist, he walked forward and opened the double doors. FLOOM! The combined sounds of hundreds of tiny flapping wings had the whole room buzzing. His shoes were flying this way and that-chasing each of their other pair around in the air running rampant like children. “All right that’s enough! Sort yourselves out then!”,Hermes chuckled. They burst into a frenzy towards the shelves lining the entire room and each pair one by one fluttered back to their assigned spot."
Relationships: Hermes/Daphne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Good Morning, Sexy!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by Rachel Smyth's Lore Olympus. I do not own any of the characters. 
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter. Time for writing is limited, but time I shall find for this story to share with you all! ❤

It was 5am and Hermes was already at the track running his third lap when he checked his watch. Damn, two minutes and four seconds was a long time for him to not even being done with his last mile run. "I'm sluggish today, maybe some coffee will help." He finished his fourth and final lap and made his way through his sports complex to hit the showers. The Messenger of the Gods had a grand home but his love for sports was even more so. Fitting with a full sized basketball court, tennis court, half bend soccer field and of course a full sized track surrounding it. Walking through the courts the entrance to the house was through his game room. He had a projector screen that filled one wall that was hooked up to his favorite Pomegranate PlayStation 4 series. Hermes loved to play games especially when friends would come over filling the room with jokes and laughter. 

As he walkes into his bedroom he pressed the button to awake the AI he had designed to help him organize his daily workload. With Gods and Goddesses always needing his trusted services, he couldn't always drop everything to answer a summons, the God did need to sleep!

"Good Morning, Sexy. How may I help you?"

"You know iiiit!!" Hermes boasted as he laughed internally at the name he programmed into the AI. 

"E.M.M.A., show me my schedule for today. Display on bathroom mirror."

As he walked into his bathroom to clean up for his daily rounds, a large rectangular screen illuminated on the right hand side of the mirror showing a list of summons and todo's all laid out in the order it was received. He peered over at it while at the same time moving his hands to remove his shirt only to feel his stomach muscles. "Wha?" He shifted his eyes to his own reflection and was only a little surprised to see he wasn't wearing the loose t shirt he put on for his morning run. "How do I keep losing clothes-oh well!" He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. "A small cost to being the best at everything you do!" He winked at himself and turned the water on in the waterfall shower stall to his left. 

He scrolled through his list a bit while the water warmed up and saw his first summons of the day. 

HOT ITEM: SUMMONS-HECATE  
Hermes! Get your butt over here!!

He shrieked looking at the time of the summons-10pm

Great. Riiiiigght after he fell asleep! He hopped in the shower and started to soap himself up noticing his member twitching up at him. He groaned trying to ignore it. Thoughts of all the nymphs from the day before started to fill his head. They were trying really hard to get him to stay and lay with each of them. Gods, it was hard to say no. He was just about to cave when he was summoned for another run. Another delivery. Another message that only he could be trusted with.

"Maybe I'll pay them a visit after a few runs." He smilies to himself.


	2. Standing Breakfast Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work is inspired by Rachel Smyth's Lore Olympus. I do not own any of the characters.

Hermes walked into his huge walk in closet swinging open the double doors to the seating area. He finished drying off his legs and sat up to peer at his reflection in the full length mirrors fitted into a second pair of double doors leading into another room in his already spacious closet. He started humming and got up to address a rack of hanging clothes to his left which was all mortal garb for his travels. On the opposite side of the doubled doors was another rack filled with fine tailors suits, jeans and party costumes. He grabbed a neatly tailored red garb and began to dress. He normally prepared to be in the mortal realm as work tends to lead him there regularly. He then walked over to a half wall of shelves full of different styles and sizes of satchels and petasus’. He choose his favorite petasus which was made of two gold bands that twined around like a vine into a crown, that swooped out behind his ears and combined into two delicate golden wings. He grabbed a red satchel that matched his garb and turned to the double doors. After he adjusted his satchel to smooth around his waist, he walked forward and opened the double doors. FLOOM! The combined sounds of hundreds of tiny flapping wings had the whole room buzzing. His shoes were flying this way and that-chasing each of their other pair around in the air running rampant like children. “All right that’s enough! Sort yourselves out then!”, he chuckled. They burst into a frenzy towards the shelves lining the entire room and each pair one by one fluttered back to their assigned spot. He leaned over and selected a pair of sandles with black feathered wings, closed the double doors and sat down to put them on. However, they were so excited to be chosen they kept lifting his foot off the ground and eventually his whole leg with it, once he finished lacing the straps. Hovering now, Hermes threw himself a pair of finger guns at his reflection and took off through his closet and out through his quiet room. 

He flew through the hallways to the living area so fast and screeched to a stop through the dining room and finally came to a full stop right at the kitchen island. He assembled his coffee into his coffee maker and peered at his phone scrunching his nose. “Hmm, they’re usually here by now.” As if on Que the doorbell rang. “Huzzah!” He shouted and bolted for the door at ungodly speed coming to an otherworldly full-force stop just in time to gently open the door to reveal a pimply faced sater from Daemon Dash. 

“Good morning, Hermes. Here is your usual standing breakfast order”, he said with a cracked voice. “Thanks, man! Here’s something for your troubles, have a good day!” Hermes replied, sounding way to chipper for 5:35 in the morning. 

He tipped the sater and took the two large bags from him, kicking the door shut with his foot and strode over to the dining room to unpack the bags.  
4 orders of hotcakes, check.  
3 dozen assorted breakfast tacos, check.  
2 dozen assorted donuts, check.  
Coffee? Oh yes, it’s ready! And Check!

Hermes then sat down and proceeded to take in as many calories he could which was easy with everything tasting so good! YUS! He then sat drinking his coffee and read up on any news going on, most of which he had delivered to all the different people who requested his service. He knows it’s not his business to interfere, and he doesn’t when carrying out his duties, but it's very amusing seeing it come out the way it does across the media-and not to mention his mischievous prankster side. Oh, he’s played some funny ass tricks on people and manages to get away with it very easily too! He once made Apollo believe that he was dying on the ground and Apollo-try as he might- tried to heal Hermes, but every time he tried to heal him, Hermes would break another icor-blood capsule in his mouth! Hahaha, yeah he didn’t get away with that one though! 

Hermes stood and started to clean up, throwing away his trash and opened the fridge door. He pulled out a bunch of celery, some previously cleaned hard boiled eggs and some sliced lunch meat and closed the door. He walked over to his patio door leading out of the dining room and out into a covered patio walking down a trail through his backyard. He walked until he reached a large pond that sat in the middle of a clearing. He looked around and spotted his massive pet turtle, Khelone. He tossed the food to the ground and looked at her. “There’s no place like home huh, Khelone?” He started laughing and walked away back to the house. 

He went through the kitchen and grabbed his phone connecting it to his SmartFates Watch just as a little alarm went off. 

“0600! Time to start the day!” 

His shoes took flight lifting him off the ground. He smiled and closed his eyes, as a subtle red glow surrounds him as he teleports directly from his kitchen to Hecate’s front step to ring the doorbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khelone was a nymph of Mount Kheydorea (Rich in Tortoises) in Arkadia (southern Greece). When she haughtily refused a summons to attend the wedding of Zeus and Hera, the God Hermes transformed her into a lazy, stay at home tortoise.  
Yet, according to Aesop, Fables 508(ect.), "Zeus invited all the animals to his wedding. The tortoise alone was absent, and Zeus did not know why, so he asked the tortoise (Khelone) her reason for not having come to the feast. The tortosie said, 'Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home.' Zeus got angry at the tortoise and ordered her to carry her house with her wherever she went."  
It is said that Hermes has gone to Mount Kheldorea and taken the shell from one of the large beasts, and to have made therefrom a harp.


	3. Daphne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a giant middle finger to Apollo.

"Hermes. Good Morning. Thank you for being so prompt." Hecate said as she opened the door. 

"Haha yeah, I rise when the rooster crows!" He winked at her. 

"Right, so anyway I need you to get a message to Demeter for me. I need some very hard to come by plants for a spell I'm trying to break. Here is a list to give her and how many I need, and Hermes...It is imperative that I have ALL of these items before sunset, do you understand?" Hecate gave a stern look with her lips pressed into a thin line. 

"Yup!" Hermes chirped.

Hecate squinted her eyes at him for good measure to get her point across. "Also Hades needs to speak with you. He's already at his office and it seems important." She handed him the letter to Demeter and he put it in his satchel, silently whispering a charm to secure the satchel shut. "I will go see Hades first, and then I will go to Demeter. Seeing a man on property first thing in the morning would not bode well."

Hecate burst out into a full belly laugh, "No! Hahaa! I should think not! Thank you Hermes, and I hope to see you soon!"

"Ta!" Hermes bowed as his sandles started flapping their wings lifting him slowing into the air as he turned to take aim for Tower One. Floating higher and higher until he bent slightly down and then launched himself forward pushing with full speed ahead. As he flew over the underworld, he relished at the feeling of the brisk cool air whipping through his wild shoulder length crimson locks. His petasus creating a breaking point just before his face, acting as a sort of shield to keep the wind from windburning his face as well as making him more aerodynamic as he travels by air. Simultaneously, the raw power of flight strapped to his feet giving him more of an advantage of speed and agility than any other god in all the realms. 

He shot across the glittering night sky of the Underworld and landed gently on the sidewalk outside of Tower One. He walked through the doors and into the Lobby. The front desk nymphs looked at him and immediately shared a look with one another. “Good Morning, Hermes!” They said in unison, giggling. “Good Morning, Ladies!” He replied giving a two finger salute with a wide smile as he passed them and continued walking to the elevator lobby. 

‘Man, what was THAT all about?’, he thought to himself. ‘What is up with all these Nymphs eyeing me? First in the forest in the Mortal Realm and now here in the Underworld. Same cologne, same clothes, same Hermes.’ He kept thinking and was interrupted from his thoughts when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He stepped in, “99th Floor please!”, he requested from the elevator nymph. “You got it Hermes!”, she said with a wink. 

He started thinking again what the hell this was all about, and then it donned on him. What happened last week when he went to go visit Daphne, that was a horrible day he wanted to forget, he shuddered at the thought. ‘Welp, I guess it had to come out sometime. At least I had some time to process what happened before it came out.’

DING! Hermes snapped to attention, and out of his head remembering that he was about to sit down with the King of the Underworld himself in just a few short steps. “Here we go, Hermes! 99th floor, just for you.”, she said through thick lashes she was batting at him. He reached into his satchel and presented one shiny Drachma, and placed it in her tiny hands and exited the elevator. He walked passed the empty desk for the King’s PA, and up the staircase to the office of Hades. He gulped and knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” Hades said in a low baritone voice. 

He entered the office to find the King of the Underworld standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows looking out over the Underworld smoking a cigar. Hades turned and smoke swiveled and swirled around him as he moved. “Hermes, have a seat.”, he said with an audible click, cutting off the trail of smoke from his mouth as he pulled his face into a stern look. 

Hermes gulped and moved to follow Hades to the two couches in his office sitting across from one another.

“Hermes, I heard some things that I need to confirm with you about Apollo that seemed to have happened in the mortal realm.”

“OK, s-s-sure.” Hermes gulped at what may come of this conversation.

“You see I heard that you attacked Apollo. Is this true?”

“Yes-No-wait!” Hermes sighed and dropped his head in his hands. He knew that even though this was more of Daphne’s business, that if questioned by a King that he should be honest, and tell the truth of his side of the story. He sat straight up and ran his hand across the back of his neck and looked into the eyes of Hades. He took a deep breathe and decided it would be for the best.

“You see, your Majesty, I was defending a nymph, Daphne is her name. I’ve been seeing her for a few weeks now. Last week, I went to visit her in her forest and heard her scream. I took to the air and saw from above that Apollo had tackled her in a clearing. He had her pinned down and was ripping her clothes off, it was obvious h-h-he was about to rape her, right then and there. Before I knew it I was hurling at him so fast I broke the sound barrier on his face with my foot. I completely lost it. I was so disgusted that I beat the shit out of him all over the place. I told him if I ever breathed word of him trying that again with any nymph in all the realms I would reach down his throat and rip out his spine. Luckily, I got there in time before he could go any further. Daphne assured me that she was OK, but was so shaken I had to stay with her for the rest of the day to be sure she was safe. I should have reported it to Zeus. I was going to, but Daphne stopped me. She said she was too embarrassed about the whole thing and just wanted to move on with her life.”

“You broke the sound barrier, on his face?”

“Y-yes, your Majesty.” Hermes stuttered, nervously.

Hades threw his head up to the ceiling and let out a loud, full bellied, diabolical laugh presenting his sharpened teeth. “Ahahaha! I’ve always hated that shitty little sun god!”

“Hahaha! Yeah, FUCK that guy!” Hermes joined the King’s laughter. “Oh man, I’m so glad your not mad at me!”

“You ain’t kidding!” Hades said slapping his knee. As the laughter died down the King whipping tears of laughter from his eyes, “Oh no. I’m not mad. It seems you were only doing what any REAL man would’ve done in that situation. What a horrible ordeal. I’m sorry to hear that happened to your girl. Zeus mentioned it at Brunch, but only as it were gossip. However, I saw Apollo later that day in passing and noticed his face all busted up. I was just curious on the matter. What I actually wanted to talk to you about is that I’d like to offer you a job. Have you ever met Thanatos?”

“No, I don’t believe I have, not formally. I’ve seen him in passing but we’ve always been bound to our duties.”

“Well,” Hades continued, “The influx of shades coming into the Underworld seems to be getting too much for him, and I was thinking about contracting you to help with his workload.” Hades pulled a small piece of paper from his inner suit jacket pocket, placing it on the coffee table and sliding it towards Hermes.

Hermes grabbed the paper without looking at it. “Contract? I don’t know. My schedule is pretty packed as it--” He stopped, looking at the number written on the paper with bulging eyes.

“So, what time should I report tomorrow, and do I get an office, like, with my name on the door and everything?”

“7am, and yes, your office with be across from Thanatos’ office. Do we have an accord?” Hades grinned.

“You got yourself a deal, your Majesty!”, Hermes said and extended his hand to shake Hades hand. 

“Excellent. Your regular shift will start at 9am, but I need you to come in early for a tour of the place so you know where to go.”

“Will do Boss! If there is nothing else, I have a strict schedule to keep, your Majesty.”

“Please, call me Hades. No need for formalities- I respect your apt to remaining so prompt. Hopefully it will be an attribute that will rub off onto Thanaos. Have a good day, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The Gods both stood and shook hands one last time. Hermes gave the King a proper bow and exited his office back to the elevator.

‘On second thought, maybe I’ll skip the elevator this time.’ He thought to himself.

Hermes teleported to the sidewalk outside of Tower One again. His winged sandles started flapping and lifting him off the ground. He turned his aim for the gateway from the Underworld to the Mortal Realm and took off again in a dash of crimson red across the sky like a comet. As he approached the gateway between the two realms he slowed down and swooped lower to the ground and made eye contact with Cerberus, the mighty Gatekeeper. He gave the hell hound a two finger salute in exchange for a massive tail wag in return. 

Hermes touched down just outside the front lawn of Demeter’s home, spotting her right away in the gardens picking fresh produce. “Good Morning, Lady Demeter! Please forgive my trespasses as I’ve come to deliver you a dire message from Hecate.” He said as he gave the most formal bow he could. Buttering up Demeter as much as possible to help ensure his mission complete. “Oh hello, Hermes! It’s a pleasure to see you! I heard of your brave actions of recent, and I commend you for protecting those that are weaker than you. If only more Gods had good morals like you”, she smiled at him.

The God of thieves and trickery grinned back at the Barley Mother, “Thank you, Lady Demeter. You’re approval means a great deal to me.” He then reached into his satchel to present Hecate’s letter to Demeter. “Hecate speaks of woe and demise, fretting over a potion to break a horrible spell, however she is in dire need of a few plants that are hard to come by. She speaks of matters of urgency saying she must have these items before sunset today. I do apologize for the short notice of this request of you, as I’m sure you have many duties to tend to, Great Barley Mother.”

Demeter took the letter from Hermes, thanking him for his kind words and recognition of her hard work with a genuine smile. She opened the letter and looked over it quickly. “Oh Hermes, this request is of no bother to me at all! If you give me an hour, I should have this ready for you to bring to Hecate in no time.”

“That would be most kind of you, Lady Demeter. Perhaps I will go check on my Daphne in the mean time.”

“What a grand idea! She still seems to be shaken from what happened. Your company would do her a great deed. Go along then.” Demeter shooed him away and turned to finish her task. 

Hermes teleported onto a trail leading up to a little cabin next to a stream and spotted Daphne sitting out front weaving flower crowns with a petite magenta Goddess. 

“Daphne! Kore! It’s so good to see you both!” Hermes ran up to them and dove to the ground sliding up into Daphne’s lap like a batter sliding home. He was perfectly centered on her lap looking straight into her eyes reaching his hands up and under to cradle his head down. “Home Run!” He grinned mischievously.

Kore reached over and playfully smacked his ribs with the back of her hand. “Ha ha very funny!” The girls both giggled uncontrollably, delighting in his boyish charm. 

“Kore, if I ever find out you hit me...”, he winked at her and sat up to give his long time friend a hug. “How’ya doin’ kiddo?” 

“Excuse me, I am not a kid anymore. I’m 17 and one quarter years old. Get it straight, Hermes!”, she pouted.

Daphne put a flower crown on Hermes head and kissed him behind his ear. “Hey delivery boy! How’s your morning going so far?”


	4. Nymphs

Hermes shuddered at the gentle caress of Daphne’s lips pressed against the patch of sensitive skin behind his ear. “Hey delivery boy! How’s your morning going so far?”, she asked innocently.

“So far so good, babycakes!”, he turned to wink at her.

Just then a couple of nymphs that work on Demeter’s behalf to constantly keep a watchful eye on her daughter, Kore, ran up to the three sitting in the small meadow of flowers.   
“Kore!”, one of them huffed out exasperated from running frantically up to them, “Your mother is looking for you, we covered for you and said you were in the fields but she’s headed straight there right now! You better get over there quick!” 

“Oh no! Mama will be so angry if she finds out I’ve come out this far! Thank you so much for stalling! Hermes, Daphne, I’m so sorry I must go right away!” 

Without waiting for their response or goodbyes, Kore poofed into a butterfly and took flight with haste towards the fields of her mother’s estate, as the nymphs ran off in the same direction.

Hermes and Daphne exchanged a shy look with one another, realizing that they were finally alone. Hermes frowned a bit at the pang in his heart as he looked into Daphne’s soft brown eyes. “Daphne, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Oh? What’s the matter? Is everything ok?”

“Well, apparently Zeus heard a rumor about what happened...with Apollo..and he didn’t really seem to believe what happened, like maybe cause you didn’t go to him? I’m just confused because you said you were too embarrassed. And nymphs everywhere are practically eye fucking me everywhere I go...I just need some clarity. Do you know anything about any of that?”

Daphne’s eyes got wide and teary and she darted her line of sight to the ground. “The day after it happened and you went back to Olympus, a group of tree nymphs approached me here at home to check on me. They were so worried about what happened. You see, when you broke the sound barrier it sent a shock wave through the trees and through the forest. The nymphs were knocked right out of their perches and approached the meadow to see what was going on. They saw you punching Apollo, a-a-and heard what you said. Tha-at if you ever breathed word of him trying that again with any nymph in all the realms, that you would reach down his throat and rip out his spine.’ They were buzzing at the thought of being protected by a God. Then they asked me how I didn’t get hurt from the blast because he was right on top of me when you hit him.” Daphne reached into her garb at the apex of her breasts and pulled up a chain that lay hidden beneath, revealing a tiny red stone that was glowing. Hermes, smiled and reached up to cradle the stone gently in his hands smiling at the charm that he had gifted her. “You charm worked! It protected me from the blast! I thought you only charmed it to keep me safe from the speed that you run and fly while I travel with you?”

“Yes, darling, it protects you from speed and force, including the speed of sound.” Daphne’s eyes grew wide at this new information and blushed when his gaze grew intense. “I guess the word spread fast about you saying that you would protect all nymphs of all realms. Seems like your famous now.”

Her face dropped and she looked down at the ground again, tears welling in her eyes.

“What’s wrong, darling? Where did you go?”

“I suppose you could have the pick of any nymph in all three realms. I suppose you might not be interested in me anymore.”

“Babe, no!” Hermes said as he cupped his hands around her face, brushing his thumb across her cheek to catch a falling tear. “Daphne, please you seem to have it the other way around.” 

She snapped her eyes to his gaze to search his face for any sign that he may be lying, but there was only adoration, lust and something else in his eyes.

“Daphne, we’ve only been together for a few weeks now but no one’s ever made me feel this way before. I….I love you, Daphne. Your so sweet and kind when everyone is so demanding of me all day. It’s nice to be with someone as soft as you. You don’t want me for protection, or money, or to run your errands for you...you...you just bring so much peace to my life. I need that. I NEED you.”

With that he crashed his lips into hers with a searing kiss rendering them both dizzy and breaking the kiss gasping for air. 

“Hermes, I love you too! So much! Make love to me, please!”

“My pleasure” He scooped Daphne into his arms and gently started rising in the air. He suddenly clutched her to his chest and bolted into her cabin, twirling them around and pushed her up against her front door slamming it shut. With his hands full of ass he kissed her again, much slower and softer this time. So slow that his heart started to beat in slow motion. She wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him ever closer to her. She slowly moved her hands up the back of his neck and into his hair. He moaned and bucked into her hard at the sensation, feeling his morning frustration in his lower region coming back to full staff with a vengeance. 

“Oh HERMES!” She cried at feeling his cock pressed up against her heat through their clothes. 

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! This is a work in progress I've been thinking about for a while now. I'm limited on writing time, so I do apologize for the short chapters but I hope to update often! This is my first fanfic, let me know if yall would read it and maybe want some more? Thanks! Yall the best!
> 
> EMMA stands for Eternal Messanger Management Application


End file.
